'Cause I'm a Liar
and |singers = Fukase |producers = Mcki Robyns-P (music, lyrics) |links = }} Background "'Cause I'm a Liar" is an original song by Mcki Robyns-P featuring Fukase. It is based off of the video game and is centered on the character . Succeeding versions Lyrics Oh how disgusting. All this disguising, To become somebody that’s worth existing Oh it's repulsing. Fully engulfing, Every truth that ever found itself hiding. So join me... Hey let's play a lying game And dirty ourselves with something exciting! Deceiving, and heartless thieving After all life is so dull without some bleeding... Put on the masks and let's have us one last masquerade Dancing senselessly on the shadows of the betrayed! A smiling and crying and lying charade Such is life for a boring... Existence Cause I’m a.. liar, liar And only that is true! After all fire, fire Is something I pursue Just call out liar, liar! And I’ll infect you too With the addictive taboo Of bidding the truth adieu Trust me! That’s a lie such a lie for a lie You see, I can’t pry my own dyed scheming eyes So please, forgive my falsified truthful lies Truly... Lying! ( 'Cause I’m a liar ) Oh how appalling. the lies are crawling, And covering every single little bit. Oh how revolting. And full of loathing. It’s nauseating! Exhilarating isn’t it? Manipulating, hardly pulsating A heart like that is the only one that’s free Without emotion, without devotion... It’s much easier to fake something happy So join me.. Hey let's play a lying game And cover ourselves with something inviting! Rewriting, and truly driving A story that was meant to end with painful feelings Put on the masks and let's have us one last masquerade Dancing senselessly on the shadows of the betrayed! A smiling and crying and lying charade Such is life for a boring... Existence 'Cause I’m a liar, liar And only that is true! After all fire, fire Is something I pursue Just call out liar, liar! And I’ll infect you too With the addictive taboo Of bidding the truth adieu ( 'Cause I’m a liar ) Peek-a-peek-a-boo! Ha ha I found you! Hiding from the truth Well it’s nothing new... Peek-a-peek-a-boo! I can see right through Liars know liars Like you know the back of your own hand It’s bland Such an existence Where everything goes as planned Wasteland Is much more fun to navigate and understand That’s why I left it behind, my world is covered in lies That’s why It seems there’s no longer blue in my sky... So Put on the masks and let's have us one last masquerade Dancing senselessly on the shadows of the betrayed! A smiling and crying and lying charade Such is life for the boring existence... Of a liar Am I a... liar? Liar? Does it seem that way to you? After all fire, fire Is burning through the roof 'Cause we’re all... liars, liars And I don’t know what’s true! After all fire, fire Has ravaged all I knew I call out liar, liar! But the world has gone askew And there’s nothing else to do Except bid the truth adieu Trust me! What’s a lie? Is it lies? Only lies! You see, I can’t pry my blind eyes while I cry So please, forgive my blackened sky full of lies Truly... Lying! Truly... Dying ( 'Cause I’m a liar! ) Derivatives |human = |fanmadepv = }} External links Official Unofficial Category:Songs featuring Fukase Category:English songs Category:Original songs